My Summer of Love
by xxxxscruffyxxxx
Summary: Two young men from completely different classes and backgrounds meet, love forms between them, but will it last? RobertxBryan based off the movie warning: yaoi, Lemon, violence, swearing, corniness, slight ooc
1. Chapter 1

**My Summer of Love**

**authors note: **pretty much this is a cross over between the movie my summer of love and beyblade, BryanxRobert =D *twirls* ignore the crappiness, the lines are from the movie some what. I havent written anything for ages so I'm really rusty.

**warning: lemon, swearing, blasphemy, cornyness **

**My summer of love**

**Chapter 1**

Laying in a meadow near the road, masculine teenage boy was basking in the suns warm rays; he was totally relaxed laying in the long grass, his soft slate hair dancing gracefully with the wind and grass around him.

"are you alright?" the voice came from above, the young male opened his eyes and looked upwards to see another male within his age group that had a very refined look about him the said male was mounted upon a very purebred looking horse.

"did you crash or something" the young teens deep auburn eyes gazed over the slate males pale masculine body; clad with dark blue denim jeans and a rather tatted tawny coloured T-shirt, his black slip on boots faded in colour.

"no I was resting" the slate haired teen sat up and observed the other; dark purple locks that sat gracefully billowing in the wind, deep auburn eyes, milky soft skin, he wore a loose white blouse along with black ridding pants, brown ridding boots with a matching pair of gloves, his entire look was very ... noble.

"whats your name?" the aubon haired teen questioned.

"Bryan" the slate haired male smiled and looked up at the other, "whats your name?"

"Robert" he smiled back at Bryan, "I like your bike" he announced looking at the motor bike laying near Bryan in the grass.

"ya? it's a Honda" he replied smugly.

Robert felt the need to point out; "it doesn't appear to have an engine"

"it's rolling" Bryan announced, biting his lip as he felt a blush coming on from the embarrassment of the situation.

"whats the point of having a bike without an engine?" the other expressed.

"it's getting one next week"

"ok" Robert pulled the reins and the horse slowly moved onto the road, "come on follow me" he waved for the other to follow.

Bryan stood up, dusted off his clothes lifted his bike and moved onto the road.

He followed Robert, sitting on his bike as it rolled down the slope.

* * *

"this is where I live" they stood in front of a rather large estate, it appeared to be a castle ... "_since when was there a castle in the country side of Moscow"_ Bryan thought to himself.

"I've never seen you here before" he stated.

"yeah, this is cause I'm only here on my school holidays" the auburn eyed teen bluntly explained.

"you've got in a boarding school?" Bryan questioned the other.

"yeah but I've just been suspended, apparently I'm a bad influence on people" Robert was surprisingly open.

"wont you come in?" Robert invited the other to come in.

"Nah, I've got to go" replied the slate haired teen.

"okay, but drop by if you could" Robert signaled the horse to move into a slow walk "you've got invited I'm here all summer you know" he gave Bryan a soft smile and a wave before trotting off.

* * *

**  
**

"what are you doing?" Bryan stared at his elder brother Spencer who was pouring all the alcohol they had down the drain, He owned a pub but had recently been in jail; he had joined the Christian group whilst he was there and now his entire life revolves around it.

"a fair thing, don't I.." he was cut short by his younger sibling, "you are a bastard, that's all you are and I want this place back to the way it was" Bryan's emerald eyes glared at his older brother, he grabbed 3 bottles of beer from the counter before storming off too the bathroom.

"it cant be" Spencer sighed, he continued to poor the alcoholic liquids down the drain, washing away his old life.

laying in the porcelain bathtub Bryan lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before opening one of the bottles of beer he had snatched.

He could'nt understand what had gotten into his brother Spencer, those Christian bastards had sunk their claws into him when he was at that bloody prison. "_all I want is my old brother back, he was real"_ he thought whilst taking a gulp of his drink.

He closed his eyes trying to block out the noise from downstairs he couldn't stand listening to those preachy bastards pray.

_downstairs_

"I looked to the pub and thought, god... what I've been doing?" A group of local Christians sat in a circle Spencer standing as he spoke.

"thank you lord, I now see what I can do, our room is not a Pub.. our room is a spiritual center where people can come and learn about Jesus Christ because we will give back this valley to Jesus Christ, because people live spiritual fulfilment" Spencer was doing another one of his speeches.

"they need to know that the lord is there for them, they need an echo of it, they need to know their lord" he paused for a moment.

"will you help me do this?" he asked the group, they all cheered and clapped "how great is the lord, we gonna bring love to this valley we gonna bring the name of Jesus Christ to the lost people of this valley he would let them know he is there for them, thank you" Spencer took a seat, the others around them clapping and smiling.

Bryan had moved downstairs in the middle of Spencers speech, he stood there glaring at them as he sipped a glass of beer.

Spencer walked over to his younger brother.

"don't question the name of the lord" Spencer looked down at his younger brother smiling at him, cupping his siblings head in his hands he kindly spoke "come to me darling, come to me".

Rolling his eyes the teen walked up stairs, he was going out with his boyfriend tonight; putting on glitter purple eye shadow, he looked in the mirror and glared at himself. He wore a soft green t-shirt, long brown trousers, his black boots and a dark purple jacket.

He new it wasn't a real relationship but.. he still longed to be with this man.

* * *

A small white car was parked at the look out; inside the car where two males, Bryan moaned as the other thrusted into him with fast motions, the other moved off him finished already. Rick.. he wasn't much of a lover.. or much of a man but still, no one ever fancies Bryan. (crappy sex scene because Ricks a crappy lover)

"lets go out somewhere now.. somewhere like a club or something" they stood outside the small car, lighting a cigarette Rick turned back to Bryan, he sighed before announcing "look I've had enough of this.. its over between me and you now" no hint of remorse in his voice.

"what?" Bryan looked like a stunned fish, how dare this pittiful man fuck him and then dump him.

"look we had fun, now its finished, get in the car I'll take you down now"

"you could of told me that before, like I'm going in that fucking car" he had to hold back every urge he had to punch the older males face in, Rick slid back into his car closing the door, Bryan kicked the car door as hard as he could screaming "you are a pig!" before storming off, he could hear Ricks car drive away. The slate haired teen was so.. so angry he wanted to kill someone.

* * *

Standing outside the gates of Roberts family's estate, he lit a cigarette breathing in the smoke. Still angry from the night before he calmed himself before walking up the driveway, staring at the ground as he moved.

A rather expensive looking car was leaving the estate, what appeared to be Roberts father was in it, he popped his head out the window to greet the teen in front of his car.

"hello"

"is Robert in?"

"yeah hes in his room as usual, have fun"

* * *

Walking into the room, he could hear music it was soft yet strong and moving; Robert paused he had been playing the cello, he stared at Bryan before going back to finish the piece. The slate haired teen took a seat near the large window, watching the noble boy play the cello, it was so ... graceful.

Robert finished the peice stood up and went to his cupboard took out some wine glasses and a bottle, pouring the red liquid into the glasses. He walked over to Bryan handing him a glass before sitting down next to him.

"where do you live?" he asked

"the Pub"

"you live in the Pub?"

"yeah.. but its not like a pub anymore its more like a temple, you see me brother he found god" Bryan snickered to himself before continuing.

"and now Pub is more like a place not so much a place to drink but a place to pray" Robert was giving him an odd look.

"anyway, he love to be born again.."

"so its just you and your brother in the pub?"

"yes just me and me brother and god"

"is he completely mad?"

"yeah"

"what happened to him?"

"he went inside and came out phoney"

"he went to prison?" "yeah" "what for?"

"robbery, burglary, fighting people"

"what about your parents?"

" I don't know me dad.. and me mum is dead" Bryan's eyes had a saddened look in them.

"what she die of?" "Cancer" he gave a twitch of a smile to the noble.

"my brother died of anorexia" Robert bluntly stated.

"that him there in that photo?" Robert smiled at Bryan, "yes .. his names Wolfgang"

"Wolfgang?" Bryan was confused, he'd never heard a name like that before.

"we come from Germany" "oh..hes quite hansom"

"yes he was" he replied his eyes blank, "do you think I look like him?"

"yeah"

* * *

The pair stood outside watching Roberts horse run in the paddock, they each had a glass of expensive red wine and a cigarette in hand.

"have you read Nietzsche" Robert said before taking a rather large sip of whine.

"who" Bryan had a confused look upon his face, he didn't read much if at all.

"Nietzsche.. he was this great philosopher and he just believed that, you know people, there are some people who are put on this planet who are made to succeed, made to blossom and it doesn't matter how Manny things they suffer, it doesn't matter as long as they succeed you know like Shakespeare and Wagner" Roberts voice dripped with frustration, years of being pushed into studying and the expectations of his parents that had been burned into him now showing.

"and your brother with all that crap, I mean Nietzsche would strangle him up... with all that stuff about god... god is dead, this is whats real its here"

"here and now" Bryan smiled.

"yeah you should read him I think you'd like him, or Freud, you know"

"so what are you gonna do with ya life?" Bryan asked the noble beside him.

"I'm going to be a lawyer" Robert stated.

Bryan leaned closer his voice deepening "I'm going to work in a slaughter house, work real hard, get by famous like a bastard and marry a chick whos chillin out all these kids right, with mental problems... and then I'm gonna wait till I get Cancer like me mum"

* * *

**  
**

**first chapter finished, please review tell me what you think :) I'm really rusty I haven't been writing for ages.**

**if anyone wants a link to the movie let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: I like to think my writing is improving slightly.. although I need to learn how to say who someone is without using their name 20 times XD although I am really proud of myself I don't think I've ever written chapters this long before or this well. hope you enjoy it :) constructive criticism is welcome and definitely needed, I love to hear how I can improve, helps me heaps.**

**My summer of love **

**Chapter two**

Inside the Pub there was another Christian group meeting, all in a prayer circle, Bryan walked in hissing "God is dead, goodnight brother" before walking upstairs into his bedroom laughing to himself on the way up.

"okay, I'm just going to go and talk to her" Spencer left the prayer circle and walked into Bryan's room sitting on the end of the bed.

Bryan was tucked into his bed already in his nightwear.

"what was that all about Bryan?"

"I don't know.. it's just you and all your friends down there" he smiled to himself trying to hold back laughter before continuing "you all crack me up" he started laughing out loud, "sorry, just imagining you being a room leader.. I mean, _you _of all people"

"why are you always trying to hurt me?" Spencer looked down eyes glazing over as he spoke

"because I think your a fucking fake, that's why" he glared at his elder brother.

"whats wrong with you?" the elder questioned Bryan once again.

"I miss my brother, your not my brother"

"Bryan this is me, the real me"

"I want the old Spencer"

"Well the old Spencer didn't make me very happy"

"he made me happy, I loved me brother he used to be real I haven't got me family, me home, no one fancies me" Bryan turned his head not looking at his elder brother.

"come here" Spencer pulled Bryan into him for a hug "oh Jesus watch over this child watch him always"

"argh!" Bryan pulled away and sat back into his bed pulling his pillow over his head covering his ears to block out his older brothers praying.

* * *

A cab pulled up outside the pub, the door opened and out came Robert dressed rather casual; soft blue thin cotton shirt, light brown knitted cardigan, black jeans with black & white Gucci basketball shoes.

"back up, wait for me around the left" He told the driver.

Bryan's brother Spencer was building some weird metal box thing of course Robert had absolutely no idea what the hell it was supposed to be or what it was for not that it was really any of his business yet still he couldn't help but wonder, Spencer seemed like such a wanker from what he had heard from Bryan.

"I'm looking for Bryan, is he there?"

"yer hes here, hes in there"

"thank you" Robert walked into the pub, Spencer's eyes following him as he walked "on the left inside!" Spencer announced.

The pub was very dank and dark, leaning against the smooth pine bar table he smiled at Bryan.

"what's your brother making?"

"a cross, hes putting it on the top of the hill to clear the valley of evil" Bryan was wrapping pieces of porcelain china with beautiful falcons painted on them with newspaper so he could store them in boxes, there was one that caught Roberts eye that he immediately admired it was a small vase with a falcon flying over mountains painted onto it.

"now that's nice" he smiled at the slate haired male in front of him, he actually reminded Robert of falcons.

"thanks, they where me Mums"

"are you done now?"

"yeah"

"good because I have a cab waiting for us outside"

"what for?"

"cause we're going"

"where?"

"you'll see"

"okay", Robert took Bryan's hand and pulled him outside into the cab.

* * *

Looking out at the fields they where passing as the cab drove them across the country side Bryan was thinking, trying to figure out where they where going, the fields of Moscow where beautiful, fields of gold & bronze grass with a view of the mountains in the background, they ended up on the other side of the village area.

they got out of the cab and sat on a stone wall across the road from a small brick house, the area had lots of garden ornaments it was like a miniature town.

they both lit a cigarette each, both taking in a long drag before Robert spoke "what do you think of this place?"

"its funny"

"its sort of like a little Lego land isn't it?" they both giggled and smiled at each other.

"and you see that house there?" he pointed to the small brick house across the road

"yeah"

"with the posh jag parked out front"

"yeah"

"its my dads car he comes out here quite allot I think, cause this is where his girlfriend lives and that's his secretary" Robert took a drag quickly as he could feel his anger rising he couldn't stand the sight of his father it made him sick to his stomach, Bryan Frowned and took another look at the house.

"and hes in there now, and he must be in there now with his car there" Bryan took a drag whilst listening to Robert.

"and hes probably fucking her now, probably has her bent over fucking her up the arse" Robert was shaking tears running down his face crying as he spoke.

"oh man... you should see her shes just a dog shes a fucking whore, blond hair and big tits and those fucking high heals, shes got no brains shes got nothing" with that Bryan stood up picked up one of the knome's ran up to the posh car and smashed it through the window shattered glass falling into and outside the car the alarm ringing, they both ran as fast as their legs would let them laughing and smiling.

* * *

They had both gone back to Roberts house, they sat in his room on the green sofa both drinking expensive red whine yet again, obviously the nobles favourite alcoholic beverage, music filled the air "this is Edith Piaf, I just adore her" the noble took a sip of his whine before continuing "she was the marvelous Parisian woman.. and she had such a wonderfully tragic life" he turned to his side facing Bryan "she was married three times and each husband died in mysterious circumstances" he leaned closer to Bryan.

"and the last one he was a boxing champion, she killed him with a fork, and she not even gone to prison because in France crimes of passion are forgiven" he drank the last of his whine, grabbed Bryan's cigarette placed it in his own mouth.

He stood up bringing Bryan up as well & they started to dance to the music playing, both laughing and smiling as they danced, spinning around in circles, they pulled each other close for a brief moment their eyes locked, before they both fell back onto the couch in fits of laughter.

They sat and talked for a few hours before Robert pulled Bryan up and holding his hand whilst taking up him the stairs, walking up the stairs Robert announced "so my mother is off somewhere with some dodgy company pretending to be an actress while my fathers busy with his secretary so I'm practically an orphan" they walked up to the 3rd floor "so this is the main guest room but it is all dirty with dust because we never have any guests" he pulled the slate haired boy towards another room "excuse me" he slip past Bryan, "this is my mothers rehearsal room and this here is my favourite bathroom" he lead his slate haired friend over to another room.

"this was Wolfgang's room"

"oh" Bryan shifted awkwardly.

"its actually turned into a bit of a shrine, because when she died my mother wanted to keep everything exactly as it was"

"you don't go in?" Bryan asked Robert who in turn just shook his head, he hadn't been in there since his brother died.

"all in all the entire house is really creepy so your going to stay with me" Robert walked into his 2nd bedroom and turned on the light, Bryan stood at Wolfgang's door just staring at it.

"common" Robert called Bryan to follow him into his room.

They both stripped down to their boxes and slid into the large bed "if you hear any strange noises in the night don't panic its just the furniture creaking because its an old house" Robert turned off the lamp

"goodnight Bryan" he softly slid his had over the slate haired teens cheek before turning over to sleep.

"goodnight Robert" Bryan rolled over and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Bryan was snuggled into a rather large soft pillow his hair looked like a matted Maltese.

"wake up, wake up" opening his eyes he saw standing in front of him Robert with a platter of many different foods on it "morning"

"morning"

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you everything" Bryan smiled back at him taking a croissant's off the platter and started to nibble on it "what are you doing today?" Robert asked.

Bryan smiled at him "manicure, pedicure, full body wax.. get in the car" they both giggled a little "what about you?"

"I'm going to buy you an engine"

* * *

Standing outside a motor store the pair watched a greezy looking fat man in overalls put an engine into Bryan's bike, when the man had finished they both got onto the bike.

leaving the motor store they rode off down the long stretch of road by the fields of grass, they both yelled out in pure joy Robert resting his head on Bryan's shoulder with his arms around his waist.

Over the past weeks they had become rather close, visiting each other at every chance they got.

They pulled up at a woodland area, all the trees where green moss growing over the bark and leaves carpeting the forest floor.

Both scampered down a steep hill, Bryan in front with a long stick Robert slowly making his way down almost tripping on a few occasions.

"this is my favourite rock" Bryan had lead them to the spot he always runs off to get away from everything, a small river and waterfall.

Robert almost slipped off the rock as he went to sit down, he looked up taking in the scenery listening to the animals calls "it's like a strange cathedral" the trees branches and leaves created a grand ceiling.

Taking off their casual clothes leaving only their boxes on they slid into the cool water, Robert splashed Bryan playfully starting a splash fight, laughing they calmed down and slid into the water deeper so it came up to their necks they both giggled and smiled at each other, staring at each other, Robert moved closer towards Bryan before he gave him an awkward kiss and pulled away both going into another fit of laughter.

This was the happiest they both had felt the entire summer.

* * *

Looking down on the town, resting on a hill top covered with flowers they both sat in a comfortable silence, Bryan pulled out two cigarettes he took out his lighter trying to light them but the wind kept putting out the flame, Robert slipped up behind him and cupped his milky hands around the flame shielding it from the wind.

"what one do you want?"

"that one"

"what one?"

"yes"

Snickering at Robert he handed him one, "it don't feel like this in me old town" Robert looked at his friend in confusion "what do you mean?" he smiled back at the noble "it don't feel the same, I like it with you"

Bryan pushed Robert backwards straddling him in the process his hands gripping the nobles shirt as he leant down and pressed his soft lips against Roberts; a soft but passionate kiss, one of his hands traveling under his shirt lightly skimming over the pale soft skin, smelling the expensive Cologne, tasting a mixture of whine and tobacco. The noble wrapped his arms around the Russians neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, the Russian nibbled on the Germans lip his eyes predatory reveiling his rougher side.

Their new found love for each other still hadn't quite set into their minds yet, both feeling slightly numb they never thought about their actions they just did... it was pure instinct nothing more nothing less, all they new was that at that moment they where both in pure bliss.

**hope you enjoyed it I'll update soon don't worry this will definitely be a fanfic that finishes, I'm always half a chapter ahead of myself. :) review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey updated, I dont actually think my characters are out of character if you have imagination ^_^ third season Bryan is pretty cheerfull so yer.. don't think anymore needs to be said

**disclaimer: **yer I own beyblade, I have a penis and I'm from japan -_- seriously I wish I did own beyblade but only in my dreams..

* * *

**My Summer of Love**

**Chapter three**

In front of the mirror stood the Russian clad only in black Saturn boxers as he observed his pale muscular body, the German popped up behind him wrapping his husky arms around the Russians waist, nuzzling into his neck; taking in the welcoming sent.

He backed away, walking over to the antique wardrobe to take out a red embroidered ribbon decorated shirt, a traditional Russian folk shirt.

"here try this" Robert handed Bryan the embroidered shirt, he slipped the delicate shirt over his head; blending perfectly with his skin tone. "ohhh wow" he was shocked that he actually looked quite beautiful in it.

Smiling at Bryan the german offered "you can have it"

"you serious?"

"yeah I don't wear it anymore, you keep it" he grabbed the blissful Russians hands; pulling him into a sprial dance around the room.

they where falling for each other.. neither having a clue if the summer love would last or if it would just fade away; become a mere distant memory but right now nothing matters all they care about is here and now, the present. The German pulled him into a soft embrace, Bryan cupped the others face in his hands pulling him into a short soft light kiss "god your beautiful" Robert whispered into his ear.

* * *

As he sat next to the Russian he held a photo of his brother; Wolfgang, tears where running down his face as choked out his words.

"I felt so useless, you know it was my brother my only brother my beautiful brother and he just.. he just started to turn into this monster and you could see all his bones.. it was like a death spell, like a ware wolf, and he stopped smiling he couldn't even smile anymore" he rested his head on Bryan's shoulder "he kept throwing up all the time, and the acid from the vomit was turning his teeth yellow.. he stopped smiling.. he stopped living'. Bryan wrapped his arms around the sobbing German to comfort him, nuzzling his neck.

"I miss him so much"

"let it out" the slate haired Russian rocked Robert gently as he whispered in his ear "don't cry moy lyubit... ssshh" (my love) held Roberts face in his palms, kissing him lightly all over his face, he planted a quick soft kiss on the nobles lips before pulling him into another embrace.

* * *

Bryan danced rather ungracefully to the music Robert played on his Cello, music filling the air, the Russian waved his arms around as if he where a bird while skipping. He stood on his tip toes his arms in the air as he twirled.

The garden was green and lush, flowers blooming birds in the trees singing to the music Robert played, the Russian made noises as if he where dieing, falling to the ground playing dead in the soft green grass.

Robert laid down his Cello before walking over to Bryan and laying in the grass with him, gazing into his soft green eyes pulling the Russian into a heated kiss, their breathing was heavy as they both fought for dominance, their arms wrapped around each other, Robert easily gained power over Bryan in the passionate tongue war. He stood up pulling Bryan with him as they raced into the large house, up the stairs and into the Germans room, locking the door behind them.

The dark purple haired noble slammed the awkward Russian against the door, crushing his lips against the others in a rough kiss, the noble clearly dominate, mentally controlling Bryan.. he had developed a vice on the boys mind.

He clenched at the neck of the nobles shirt as he felt hands grasp his hair, the kiss slowing down, their breaths still heavy, the noble pulled away panting, taking the others hand in his he lead him to the bed pulling him down onto the soft mattress.

leaning down Robert planted a kiss on the Russians neck, nibbling and licking at the soft pale skin, the scent of lavender lingered on the Russian, his hands slowly pulled up Bryan's shirt he parted from the pale neck to remove the shirt, he leaned down and kissed the Russians soft pink lips, slipping his tongue into the warm wet cavern, slowly messaging the others tongue.

their eyes locked, slowly the slate haired teen unbuttoned the nobles blouse, Robert pulled Bryan up still engaged in the passionate kiss, pale hands slid the blouse off the German. Their hips grinding against each others, locking in a firm embrace feeling each others arousal.

Warm nimble hands softly glided down the natives ghostly pale skin, softly massaging the small of the others back, the Russians cool arms folded around his neck gripping the purple locks. They both longed for more... they needed each other.

Suddenly they heard a car pull up out the front of the house, standing up Robert walked over to the window to see who was outside.

"who is it?" Bryan raised an eyebrow, "I think its your brother" Robert turned to look at Bryan "fuck".

"how does he know you are here" Robert asked "I told him".

Spencer looked around for awhile before getting back in the small red car and driving off.

Robert turned and looked at Bryan while unzipping his pants "now where were we".

* * *

The two laid in bed the sun shining through the window, Robert poured vodka into a glass sipping it before handing it to Bryan after the Russian had lit his cigarette.

"do you fuck alot?" Robert asked.

"it gives me kicks" Bryan laughed, "how?" Bryan shrugged his shoulders in reply "I don't know just does".

"who did you fuck?" Roberts face was dead serious, maybe a hint of jealousy? no that couldnt be it, Robert jealous? ha not in a million years.

"there was a guy I'd go with"

"what's he like?" Robert was now just generally interested, he turned to his side to face Bryan.

"umm.. errmmm.. ehhh.. I guess hes like a man you know.. not like a boy from school.. like a man that's strong and powerful, we used to go driving and he used to take me places" Bryan smiled as he spoke.

"how did he shag you?"

"what you mean?" Bryan looked at Robert a bit confused "how would he do it?.. horribly?" "no .. I mean I don't know just normal I guess" Robert laid on his back again before saying "show me" Bryan sat up grinning "do you wanna see?" Robbert nodded "do you?" he nodded again "do you wanna know what its like to be shagged by Rick? do you?" "yes".

"okay are you ready?"

"yes"

"you serious?"

"yes"

"no joking?"

"no joking...okay go"

"okay I'm on it, let me show you" Bryan wrapped Roberts legs around his waist holding them while he fake fucked him, his hips thrusting fast as he made pretend moans "oh Bryan your so slim, oh Bryan your so hot your so beautiful" Robert tried not to laugh as he watched and listened to Bryan.

"alright turn over" Robert rolled over so he was in the doggy position, Bryan held his hips and continued to demonstrate, grunting "oh Bryan your so tight your so good" Bryan gasped imitating the sounds Rick would make when he was near his end.

"that it?" Robert look very unimpressed, how could Rick be such an awful lover, Bryan could never of been satisfied with just that.. it was so quick, it was just a selfish way to sleep with someone. Robert thought Bryan must have really liked this Rick character to put up with.. that.

Robert was totally stunned he just couldn't wrap his head around it Bryan was someone worth satisfying he was worthy pleasing. "that's it, I'm going to show you what its like to be with a giving lover" Robert laid his hands on Bryan's shoulders pushing him down as he leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"are you in love with him still?" Robert asked Bryan, They sat on a grass covered hill, sunbathing after all it was Russia so in the summer allot of people would take in as much sun as they could.

Robert was posing for Bryan as he drew a portrait of the noble "no" Bryan sat up to get a better angle to draw while pulling out a smoke "where you ever?" Robert took one of the smokes that Bryan had offered to him.

"I thought I was" Robert now was even more curious "then why'd you dump him?" Bryan blinked a few times "I didn't he dumped me" Robert was a bit taken back by what he just heard "why?" Bryan let out a sigh before continuing, he himself still didn't even understand why he went out with him it was all so confusing.

"He couldn't be bothered anymore, anyway he had a wife and kids" Roberts eyes narrowed as he heard this, this Rick guy was an absolute pig in his eyes, a total bastard.. how dare some guy treat Bryan like that.. its Bryan for Christ's sake! not only is Bryan soft and shockingly sweet when he wants to be, he's a completely loyal person and for some guy to just treat Bryan like that is just unforgivable.

"Men like that ought to be castrated" Robert spat his words out.

Bryan finished the portrait and showed Robert "thats really clever" he smiled at Bryan who smiled back. "you should teach that Rick a lesson"

* * *

. Thats the link to what the shirt looks like.

please review *.* I hope this chapter made sense because I didnt have time to really go over it but dont worry once ive totally finished I'm going to go over it all again and try and improve it. This really is helping me write half decently so once I actually have gotten back into swing ^_~ it'll all be redone.


End file.
